After I met your mother Part 1
by navy048
Summary: This is the story of the life of Ted Mosby after he met the mother, with a few adjustments. Starting in 2013 and ending at late 2016, this is my opinion on what happened
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, Navy 048 here and this is my first fanfic, so please no flames just constructive criticism so I can help this series get better.

This is how I always believed that the life of Ted Mosby would have been like after he had met the mother. This is my opinion, if you do not like anything I write, fine but this is what I believed would happened at the end of the finale, but also what Ted's life was like immediately after he met the woman with the yellow umbrella.

Disclaimer: I do not own the HIMYM series.

AFTER I MET YOUR MOTHER

2016

The rain is pouring done onto Manhattan; wave upon wave is colliding on the solid concrete below. The sky growled out in fury, before the concrete Jungle trembled from thunder, with many running back indoors to escape the mass exodus coming from outside, with screams filling the air.

Ted Mosby however quickly jumped out of his iconic yellow NYC cab and ran towards the hospital, with Tracy and Barney in tow.

"Quickly, we can't miss this. Lily said that we always had to be there for the big moments!" Yelled Ted behind him.

"For god's sake!" Barney yelled out in frustration, "there just has to be a thunderstorm when Lily is in labour doesn't there? I wonder why?" Barney finished with a grin.

"Shut up Barney." Tracy said smiling.

They ran a few hundred metres, which seemed to go on forever as the rain droplets shattered onto their heads.

They all let out a breath of relief when they reached the hospital doors.

"Now. Where is the check in desk? Ted asked

"Well detective Mosby," Tracy said smiling, "It's right next to you."

Ted swiftly turned around and replied " Oh…thanks." Which led to a few laughs from Tracy and Barney. Barney suddenly stopped laughing when he saw the check in assistant. Barney walked up to her and said subtly, "Daddy's home."

"Barney this is not the time, maybe afterwards but right now we have to get to Marshall and Lily!" Ted remarked.

They asked which room the couple was in before rushing out into the hospital, which had been made only the year before, and was the only hospital currently, open during the thunderstorm in the tri-state area.

They saw Marshall as the trio barged through the door and greeted him," how's Lily?" Asked Tracy.

"She's good, but where have you guys been, I know there is a thunderstorm outside right now, but you are an hour late!" Marshall exclaimed.

"We had business to attend to." Barney told Marshall.

"Oh, you mean Robin, She couldn't be here, its too late she's in Moscow at the moment." Marshall told them.

"Marshall, we tried to get hold of her, but she's in the middle of a show at the moment. I swear that we tried to get hold of her!" said Tracy.

"It's fine, it's fine I believe you, its just sad, you know. That Robin is not here for her best friend giving birth." Said Marshall sadly.

"C'mon guys this is not the time to be sad for Robin, but happy for you and Lily, your having your third kid, which is great, and what is even better is that the check-in assistant is smoking hot. Tell Lily that I send her my regards." Barney said before starting for the door.

"Barney! You will sit here and wait for Lily to eventually stop screaming-" Lily's screams can be heard from down the hall, " and for her to give birth to another beautiful child." Said Ted forcefully.

Barney went off to get a magazine and a coke from the vending machine before joining Ted and Tracy at the waiting room.

" I can't believe this." Ted said

"Can't believe what? That Lily can scream that loud?" Tracy asked with a smile.

"It seems like only yesterday that I met you, I can remember it perfectly." Ted remarked looking straight at Tracy.

That's the end of the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Review so you can help me improve!


	2. Chapter 2

After I met your mother Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of HIMYM

Chapter II

2013

_The night is glum, rain is pouring down onto the train station. I was talking to this old woman who was sat next to me, I told her that I had seen you before, but I couldn't go up and talk to you because I was leaving to go to Chicago the following day. "That woman with the bass guitar," the woman stated; " is that her?" As she motions to Tracy standing on the train platform alone. "That is her! This is so exciting! Go talk to her!" The old woman urged._

"_Be call lady dayum!" I said nervously. I don't know where I got the courage, but I stood up, into the rain walked up and tapped you on the shoulder. _

"_Excuse me… hi," I approached_

"_Hi." Tracy responded._

"_I'm the…"_

"_Best Man. I know." I stood in the on pouring rain and asked,_

"_Can I?" I motioned to the umbrella._

"_Sure get under here!" Tracy replied_

"_Great show tonight."_

"_Oh, thank you."_

"_Your Cindy's ex roommate right?" I asked_

" _And you're the professor. I took one of your classes." Tracy responded with a smile._

" _Really… which one?" I enquired._

" _Econ 305."_

"_Econ 305…" and then I realized. "Oh no."_

"_Oh yeah!" Tracy responded, laughing_

"_Well excuse me, I'm going to jump on the tracks now."_

"_No, no, no you were great." She said, and I laughed._

_I noticed something as I was talking to you;_

" _Wait a sec, this is my umbrella. I left this umbrella at Cindy's. You totally stole my umbrella!" I said in realization._

_Tracy laughed." No way. This is my umbrella I bought this."_

" _Excuse me, this even has my initials on it T.M. Ted Mosby." _

" _Yeah right….Ted Mosby, look again these are my initials T.M. Tracy McConnell." Tracy stated._

"_Ermm no Tracy McConnell it's T.M. totally my umbrella."_

"_Your T.M. totally mistaken because this umbrella has always belonged to me. Although I did lose it for a few years there. So I went to this dance club…"_

"_On day." I said understanding._

"_On day."_

"_And you left it there." _

"_And I left it there." She said_

"_And you never thought that you would see it again."_

"_And I never thought I would see it again." _

_We both stood there in the rain, enjoying a silence. "It's funny how you just find things…" She continued. We both looked at each other and smiled._

"_Hi!" I started_

"_Hi!" Tracy responded laughing._

"I'm Ted Mosby." I said lifting up my hand.

" Tracy McConnell." She responded before shaking my hand.

"Oh look," I said as the train arrived," the train is here."

We both walked onto the train and sat next to each other on two empty seats, the train was empty. The old woman from the earlier conversation smiled at me. And I smiled back before asking," how did you get to be in that band? Is it difficult, I never had trouble when I was in a band before with my friend Marshall."

"When I was a kid I was quite the detective let me guess, the band consisted between you, Marshall and Lily its on new years eve, your all drunk and you have a karaoke machine." Tracy uncovered.

" That was impressive but not as impressive as the Mosby boys, we cracked a lot of cases like the mystery of the missing retainer." I put across casually.

" I bet that it was in the trash." She saw my expression, and she smiled, "I knew it."

"The Mosby boys were respected by all in the neighborhood."

" The Mosby boys, let me guess it consisted of you and your Mum…" I shook my head, "Your sister, and a pet rabbit?" Tracy asked uncertainly," No, I've got it, a squirrel!" Tracy said excitingly.

"I still can't believe that Squirlock Holmes turned on us like that. Eight weeks training down the drain." I said seriously which made me and you laugh for a long time until we could not laugh anymore.

"I created the band 3 years ago, just because I loved playing the bass and I thought that it would be fun to be in the band. But after a while, this guy Derek," Tracy said after we had calmed down.

"Derek…" I Interrupted ," I know that guy, we tried to break my and Barney up, Barney is the groom." I said to her.

" I know Barney, I have met him before.

" Really where?" I asked, intrigued

" He hit on me in a drug store but then we had a big talk and I persuaded him to go after Robin, and they are now married, that's a coincidence that I am in the band playing at their wedding right?" She remarked.

"Oh yes, " I laughed, " anyway, he was trying to make me and Barney fight and after a while we did, and then we came to our senses and I punched him in the face." I finished, laughing.

" Thank you for that, he took control of the band within months and tore the band apart, but now he is gone. "

" Some random person bought me a scotch right after that, so it was worth it." I said, smiling.

" That was me." Tracy said, " There' s no need to thank me."

" Yes I do, I owe you a drink. Can I have your number so I can buy that drink for you?" I said nervously.

" Yeah that would be great." Tracy responded, putting her number into my phone " This is my stop, I'll see you…"

" Soon, I'll give you a call soon." I said," Goodnight."

I watched you go and then soon afterwards I gave Hammond a call, stating that I could not move to Chicago as I had other things to do. Obviously he wasn't happy about it, so I had to hang up the phone.

_1 Day Later, at McLaren's bar._

I woke up in the morning tired, well because I decided to watch the first half of breaking bad series 5 again, and noticed that the time was 11:00. I had missed my flight to Chicago, but I didn't care because I had decided that I was not going to move away from New York because I met you. After getting a bagel, I watched the Cavaliers game from the night before because I had missed it, before going to the bar and after ordering a beer and sitting down for 20 minutes I noticed Marshall and Lily walked down the steps leading down from the apartment, and Marshall started, " It feels odd without Ted here. It's got a different vibe, you know." He notices me suddenly sitting at the bar having a drink and shouts, " Are you kidding me? Ted what are you doing here?" Marshall enquired.

" I'm having a drink." I responded like it was the stupidest question ever.

"No what are you doing in New York, you're meant to be in Chicago." Lily asked forcefully.

"I met a girl." I responded matter of factly.

"Really Ted, you put me and Lily through all that. Who is that who is this girl anyway?" Marshall asked, annoyed that Ted put them through emotional stress.

" She's the bass player in the band."

"Oooo I love her she's great." Marshall and Lily responded quickly at the same time.

"I think I'm going to call her." I stated whipping my phone out of my pocket.

" Ted, you only call a girl after 3 days, remember?" Marshall told Ted. I shook my head in disagreement.

" That's a stupid rule, but you wait 3 days Ted, everyone knows that.

My finger was hovering over the call button but after a minute I decided to press it and told them, " I'm calling her." Marshall shook his head as I stood up and leaned against the jukebox. Tracy picked her phone up after a few seconds and said, " Hello."

"Hey, It's me." I responded

" Who is this? She asked.

" its Ted remembers from the Train."

"Oh hi Ted how are you."

"I'm great thanks um, would you….like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great."

" I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

"118th and you better not be a serial killer I would hate to be killed with chainsaw and by a guy who wears a hockey mask." She stated.

I laughed and replied," You gave me the perfect idea."

I could hear Tracy's laugh from down the phone and she finished "I'll see you then."

I went up to Marshall and Lily after the call was finished and announced, "I'm seeing her tomorrow night."

By the way Ted did you watch the game, the Cavs lost to the Lakers two nights ago." It's not looking good man."

The three of us talked into the night, just like old times.


	3. Chapter 3

After I met your mother

Chapter III

2016

Ted paused for a moment through his story, with both Barney and Tracey hooked upon his every word. "Wow. I'm surprised that I still remember everything in such fine detail, it's been 3 years." Ted said in wonder.

"Well come on, what happened next." Asked Barney impatiently, "this magazine is terrible," Barney threw the magazine in the bin," and I've got nothing else to do while we wait." Barney explained.

"Marshall how dare you do this to me I hate you!" Lily screamed through the wall just as he said this.

"It was 2 weeks after we met," Ted continued smiling at Tracy, "Barney and Robin had just got back from their honeymoon."

2013

"Hey guys, you miss me?" Barney yelled once he stepped through the entrance of McLaren's pub.

"Barney, Robin hey you guys!" Lily and Marshall exclaimed. Us 5 then joined together for a group hug.

Barney then noticed suddenly after the embrace was over. "Ted what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Hanging out with you guys." Ted responded like it was the stupidest question ever. " No I mean in New York. What are you doing in New York Ted, your meant to be in Chicago, why are you still here?"

"I met a girl." I responded casually.

"You met a girl. You met a girl. You met a girl." Barney continued with this head in his hands. "Who is this girl anyway, who is so special that you had to abandon your entire trip to Chicago?"

"Her name is Tracy she was the Bass player in the band." I answered.

"Oooo she's great." Barney stopped halfway through. "That was the girl I was going to introduce you too. So you put us through all this stress that you were gone, where if you had just let me introduce you to her, we wouldn't have had to go through that?" Barney asked.

" Yeah, pretty much." I responded matter of factly."

"She's great though, I'm happy you are going out."

"Well guys, how was Greece?" Lily asked, changing the subject while moving her eyebrows up and down.

"It was great, the beach was amazing, Greece really is an amazing place, it was so nice to be somewhere else except from New York for once you know?" Robin stated.

They sat down at their usual booth and began talking about recent events that had occurred recently before Barney yelled excitedly, " Guys tonight is going to be legend….wait for it…..dary. We're doing this until 2 guys c'mon we have to do this. Yeah I know that tomorrow, Me, Ted and Marshall are going to the Knicks game while you two are doing your thing. But this is the last night for a while that we are going to be together as a group. Robin and me are going to go to for her job; I have a lot of money since I sold out GNB to the feds so I am going to expand my blog into something bigger. You guys," Barney continued, pointing at Marshall and Lily, " your moving to Rome in 3 days, Ted he's going to be here, so we will see him a fair amount, when we come back home. Our time together is limited. So we have to make this the most awesome night of our lives people. Tonight we are going to get absolutely smashed." Barney finished with roars of approval from the gang.

Being honest I can't remember that much more of that night. But I remember waking up in Barney and Robin's apartment. I stood up slowly and inspected the place. There were bottles of beer everywhere, and strangely a message spray painted on the wall that said, " We're Marshmellow and Lilypad bitch."

"Ted my man. How you doin' that was pretty wild last night." A man with a weird, blurry face said.

"Korean Elvis is that you?" I asked as I inspected his face.

" That was wild last night. Your one crazy dude Ted." Korean Elvis told me, "I'll see you soon." Korean Elvis told me before walking out of the door.

Robin and Barney walked out of the bedroom, completely sober.  
"Morning Ted." Robin greeted.

"Guys what happened last night?" I asked.

"You honestly don't remember." Barney said, grinning.

"No, did I do something bad…." I stopped for a second, " Why do I have bruises on my hands?" I asked curiously.

"Well, to cut it short, you got in a fight with Korean Elvis." Robin told me.

"Korean Elvis…" I said, "Why did he greet me so happily just now then?" I asked puzzled.

" He doesn't remember a thing." Barney said laughing.

"Mind If I use your shower, you know to sober me up a bit, and wait, where are Marshall and Lily?"

"They're out on the balcony. We thought that it would be funny when they wake up there." Robin said, giggling, "Yeah help yourself, you guys are leaving for the game in 4 hours."

2 days later.

The 6 of us, Barney, Robin, Lily, Marshall, Tracy and me walked into the airport, ready to make our final goodbyes, to Lily and Marshall, who were leaving for Rome and Barney and Robin who were going to be in for a month.

"Well guys, I guess this is it. " Lily said. " I'm going to miss you guys so much." She said tearfully.

"You guys have a great time in Rome, we will see you at Christmas. New York is going to be so much different without you guys there." I said tearfully.

" Yeah…I…I" Marshall said before giving me a hug. "You too have fun," he told me and Tracy, " I'll see you soon, I'll keep in touch, you know, through email and that. I'm not good with goodbyes. Well, bye guys." Marshall finished. With that they left through customs.

"Ted. See you in a month man. Have an awesome time with this chick all right. I'll see you soon." Barney told me before bringing it in for a hug.

"Bye Ted, I hope that you enjoy your knew job, and Tracy," Robin stopped, looking at Tracy before smiling." You take good care of him."

" Well that's going to be difficult." Tracy responded, "This guy is more trouble than he's worth," she said making us all laugh before hugging me.

"Bye you guys." We waved at Barney and Robin until they disappeared from view.


	4. Chapter 4

After I met your mother

Chapter IV

3 days later.

After Robin, Barney, Marshall and Lily left New York; I had to make a decision on my plans for my career. I had many options, I could join another architecture firm, and design more buildings for companies such as GNB, I could reinvent Mosbius designs, or I could once again, become a lecturer at the local college. After a lot of thinking, I decided that what I enjoyed most and what I was best at, was giving lectures so that was what I decided to do again. I emailed the college stating that I would like to start again, which they accepted and said that I could continue in a week's time. I phoned up Marshall to tell him the good news, which he was delighted by because that was one of my best job's ever, and he was happy for me to kick-start that again.

I was very excited about this, but not as excited as I was for my date with Tracy that night, we were going to a very fancy restaurant that was highly acclaimed. At 7 o'clock, I left my apartment, which I had grown fond of ever since I purchased it a year ago, and called out a Taxi to Tracy's apartment.

We arrived shortly afterwards, and Tracy looked stunning. I stood there for several seconds, staring at her, tongue-tied. She smiled and said, "Hi Ted!" Before embracing me and entering the cab that I had at the side of the road.

"This place that we're going is this Chinese restaurant up on 5th, I've never been there, but Marshall and Lily recommended me to bring you here." I told here.

"I can't wait, Chinese food Is the best I used to have takeaway Chinese all of the time, but then I started to get out more, so I haven't really thought about it since." Tracy said.

" Why did you just start going out to meet people a few years ago?" I asked her.

"Well, I loved this guy, through high school and college but he died young, and it took me a long time to get over it. I still feel sad when I think about him." She said sadly. I then put my arm around her and responded, " That must have been rough to lose someone who meant so much to you. This is a part of you that I would like to hear about, it's fine to talk about it with me."

Tracy smiled to herself when I said this. "Thanks Ted," she said," This really means a lot to me."

We then pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes later, and it was amazing, the Architecture was amazing, and the setting of the place was great.

"Tracy there is something I want to tell you." I told her.

"Ok, what is it." Tracy asked, looking up at me."

"four years ago, I was going to get engaged to this girl called Stella. But she left me at the altar for this guy, the father of her daughter. To be honest, I like Tony, he's a great guy, and I've got over Stella leaving me." I finished looking over at her.

"That sounds a lot like the movie the wedding bride." Tracy noticed

That night was amazing. The food was great, Tracy and me had a great time, I was really starting to care about her, and I wanted to make her happy at every opportunity.

After the dinner, when we were walking out together, laughing about when I knocked over the glass of wine, when the waitress brought it over, "Her face when the wine spilt on her was hilarious," Tracy said laughing, " your reaction was funnier though, your face said, Oh my god what have I done?" She said imitating me which made both of us laugh."

"Before we go I want to show you something." I told Tracy.

I led her to the GNB building. I pointed at it. " You see that building over there." I said.

"Yeah I see it, it's quite a nice building isn't it." She analysed.

" Well guess who designed it." I asked. After several guesses, she realised.

"You designed it didn't' you." I nodded in reply.

" My friend Barney got me the job as the GNB official designer of the new building, and I had a design and a plan which everyone loved, especially Architecture weekly, where they called it modern classism. But it is just a building. Well Time magazine may have dubbed it more than just a building. But it's just a building."

We talked and laughed all of the way back to her apartment, until she asked, " Do you want to come inside." She asked.

I responded instantly, " I would love to."

My heart was pounding as I was following Tracy up the steps leading to her apartment.

"Well. " Tracy said casually." This is it." Her apartment was small, but comfortable. I looked around her apartment and was amazed at what I saw.

"Some of the stuff is kinda nerdy, but I like it." Tracy said.

"This place is great. Wait. You have a calligraphy set? " I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I know, I know it's nerdy."

"I love calligraphy I've got a set of my own!"

"Really? Wow. I've never met someone who is interested in calligraphy. "

We sat down, and talked for ages about different things, like our childhoods and this was the moment when I realised that this girl was the one. When I was sitting in her apartment, with a coin collection, calligraphy set, a shackle from the renaissance fair and our favourite books, which we both had similar tastes, listening to her laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys that I haven't uploaded for couple days it is just that I'm very busy at the moment, with school and all.

After I met your mother

Chapter V

The bright, morning sun shone into my face when I woke up the following day. Last night had been amazing, Tracy and I were talking all night, I realised that we had so much in common. We both had similar tastes in music and hobbies, and also we shared the same sense of humour. The sex had been great too, it was my first time with Tracy and first for about a month, my last being when I broke up with Jeanette. The smell of pancakes could be smelt from through the door, and I could see Tracy making them through the small gap through the door.

I got up and went over to Tracy, and gave her a quick kiss. "Last night was amazing.' I told her, and she smiled.

"Yeah, it was, you put up quite the show." She said facing towards me.

"I did?" I asked her, confidently.

"Oh yeah you did." She responded kissing me.

"Do you like pancakes in Ohio?" She asked.

"Yes, we do and I make very good pancakes. I've got sources, ask Marshall, I make some pretty amazing ones."

"Well, in Virginia we were taught to make pancakes the right way, my Mom taught me to make them when I was younger. Here you go, try it." She gave me a plate full of pancakes.

I had a bite of the pancakes, and it changed my life forever, the flavours of the pancake and the maple syrup danced around my tongue. I was left astonished.

"This is… amazing I have never eaten something so delicious before." I told her.

"See, my pancakes are truly superior." She said picking up the pancakes while singing the Star Wars theme tune."

"You like Star Wars?" I asked her.

"Like star wars? I love Star Wars; I grew up watching that film, I must have seen it a million times. You?"

"Star Wars is my favourite film of all time. I first saw it with my Dad in a drive through."

"My last boyfriend hated Star Wars, he thought it was stupid, but it's great that I have met someone who loves Star Wars as much as I do. Do you want to watch it now, i've got the DVD."

"Sure that sounds great." I checked my iphone quickly, and noticed that I had a text from my Mum stating that she would like to pop in and see my sister and me that day at a restaurant downtown. "Tracey, would you like to go to dinner with my sister and Mum today?" I asked her.

"That sounds great, I would love to meet your family." She said," now get your ass on the couch so we can start watching Star Wars." I went to sit next to her and texted my mum saying that I was going to bring someone to dinner with me. A couple minutes in, I was comfortable, I had my arm around Tracy and I was watching Star Wars, when Marshall tried to Face time me. "Pause the film, Marshall wants to Face time." Tracy did and I hit accept." Hey ." I said when Marshall popped up onto the screen, " How are you doing?"

"We're doing great Ted, Italy is amazing, the weather has been really good when we've been here and the food dude, the food is out of this world. I'll never eat better Italian food than I have had here in Italy, Lily's job went off to a slow start, but now she is doing well and she is enjoying it very much. Marvin has grown so much in these past 2 weeks it's insane he grew an inch in 2 weeks, I think that he is going to be very tall when he's older, oh Hi Tracy I didn't see you there." Marshall noticed Tracy sat next to me how are you two doing? It must be 11;00AM there in New York, so I guess you two had sex last night." We both blushed, "How's the Job at the College Ted."

"It's been great. The students have been very good. My lectures have been very successful recently."

"Oh guys, gotta go, Marvin has done a crap in his underwear, I'll speak to you guys soon."

_Later that Evening._

"Ted how are you doing and who is this delightful woman you have brought with you." My Mother asked when we met in the restaurant.

"Mom, this is Tracy and Tracy this is Mom." The two embraced before my sister turned up right afterwards. "Ted, it's so great to see you!" When my sister hugged me," Who is this hot stuff you have got with you?" My Sister asked.

"I'm Tracy, it's nice to meet you."

"You've got a lovely accent Tracy where did you grow up?" My Mother questioned.

" I was born and raised in Virginia, and I moved here back in 2005 for work." She responded.

"Well shall we get a table." I asked the group.

"Definitely, this restaurant is very nice I was here a few months ago and the food just blew me away, I had never tasted better cuisine."

As the night wore on, Tracy got more and more comfortable around my family, sharing jokes about me and exchanging stories. My Sister got on well with her very well; they were both laughing and having a great time. I was sad when the night ended, as it had been such a huge success. My mother cornered me after the meal and told me, "You will not find a better woman for you Ted, ever, keep hold of her and never let go ok?"

"Mom, It's fine, I won't screw this up. I promise." I told her.

We gave our farewells and I left the restaurant with my head held high and with Tracy's head on my shoulder.

Life was going brilliantly.


	6. Chapter 6

After I met your mother

Chapter VI

That summer was the best summer of my adult life. The weather had never been better in New York, and the city was a very lively and happy place to live over the course of the summer. Marshall and Lily came to stay in New York for just over a week, as the captain had allowed Lily a break because she had done a very good job in Italy. It was brilliant, Marshall, Lily, Tracy and I hanged out for the entire break, doing things which they would normally have done with Robin and Barney, who were in Morroco for this period of time, and Robin's job did no allow her a break in the summer. Barney did arrive a couple days after Lily and Marshall had left, because he wanted to spend a few days in New York. Barney seemed to be happy to be back in his favourite place in the world, New York has he had not been back at all for a couple months. Tracy and I were doing great, our relationship was turning into something bigger, and I knew that I loved her, but I didn't know when to tell her.

The summer was going brilliantly well, until I found out from my Mother that my Father had died in a plane crash over the pacific ocean. I had never felt so sad in my entire life. I did not see him that many times since the divorce, I only saw him once every 5 months in the final 4 years of his life. I went to his funeral which was held in Ohio, and Tracy accompanied me, as well, Marshall and Lily. Barney and Robin payed there condolences over the phone. I was so happy that Tracy was there as she gave me the courage to step up and talk to everyone about my Father. At the end, the emotion took hold of me however, and I cried at the end of my speech. I stayed in Ohio for a couple of weeks after the funeral, but afterwards I left Cleaveland behind and went back to New York. I went back to work a few days later. I really enjoyed teaching arcitecture to young, aspiring arcitectures of the future, and that kept my mind of my father for a while. Tracy took care of me, and I loved her more than ever, as took care of me through my time of trouble. It was around that time when I told her that I loved her, I cornered her and told her," Tracy I just want to let you know that I really appriciate that you took care of me after my dad died, I love you." I finished.

"Oh my god, I love you too!" She told me tearfully, "I love you so much Ted."

Robin and Barney came to say hello in New York, we decided to have a beer in Mclarens bar a few weeks after this, telling me about there adventures in all of these different countries. Barney decided that he would not accompanie Robin back to Morroco the following day, saying that," I need some time to relax in New York, I've only been here once in the past 2 and a half months, I need some time back here." Barney told Robin truthally, which she accepted. Robin had become a star in World Wide News, she was working to becoming there number one anchor in the entire organisation, It was hard to believe that only a couple of years ago, that she nearly got deported back to Canada and now that she was such a big star. I remember that season the Cavaliers had done terribly that season, not reaching the play offs. I was boosted with the news that they were resigning Lebron James back to the Cavs as a free agent. I told Marshall this excitedly over the phone and he said that only last week, I was calling him a idiot. I ignored marsall telling me this and I went over to Tracy's house soon afterwards, where she told me that she was starting a charity to end poverty. I was so proud of her for fulfilling her dream to do this, and I suppored her through the early days of the Charity, while working at the College full time.

At the end of the summer, I met Stewart at Mclarens to catch up, and I tagged Tracy along with me. Stewart and Claudia were having a child, a boy and he asked me to be the Childs godparent. I obviously accepted, and I met the young boy a couple days later at Stewart's and Claudia' apartment.

We all got very drunk that night, and it took me a full day to recover from my hangover, which was much worse than Tracy's who did not get as bad hangovers as me, which I was very jealous about.

By the end of the summer, I was spending more and more time at Tracy's house, as we got deeper into our relationship. She and I both got very excited when we found a penny from 1937 on the subway and sold it for a few hundreds of dollars. We went out for a very expensive meal afterwards, and it was the highest acclaimed restaurant in the whole of New York.

I kept in touch with Marshall and Lily pretty much everyday while they were in Italy, and Lily was only a few months away from giving brith to their second child. I kept in touch with Barney and Robin occasionally when they were abroad, but it was difficult to keep in touch with them because Robin was turning into a workaholic.

The burger place which Marshall found and the gang loved, the door with the red and green neon sign that said Burger branched out and became a franchise. There were 4 in New York In total, and the public became crazy for these burgers because they were more delicious than any burger tasted in New York forever.

Once September rolled along, I waited in suspense for GTA 5 to come out. Marshall, Barney and I played that game so much over the years, and I was waiting in anticipation for it. When it did come out, Tracy played it together until it was completed, and I surprised that she enjoyed it even more than I.


	7. Chapter 7

After I met your mother

Chapter VII

_2016_

I stopped my story for a moment, to take a long breath, to continue when Barney said, "Ted, where am I in this story, where is the most awesome person whom you have ever met, who barely plays a part in this story, I just don't get it."

"Barney, being honest, I don't know what was really happening between you and Robin at this time. I barely saw you and I only got to speak to you on the phone about once a week, because you were both so busy the entire time." I retorted.

"Barney, why don't you tell us what was happening between you and Robin." Tracy said.

"Why thank you Tracy, it was on September 5th and I was feeling swell."

_2013_

I was up all night in our apartment in Morocco, drinking beer and working on the boner joke of the day. I had fallen asleep at around 3 o'clock in the morning, and I woke up to seeing Robin sleeping silently beside me. I decided to have a stroll through the blue streets of Chefchaouen. I then surprised Robin by bringing us on an overnight stay at the Sahara desert. I pushed her through the door and undid the blindfold covering her eyes. "Barney! Why did you just blindfold me, I was blind for 3 hours, I don't care what you're going to do your dead, your…." Robin finished her screaming at me and adjusted to her surroundings. "Barney, this is incredible, where are we?" She asked, transfixed.

"We are in the Sahara desert. I thought that you needed a few days break from your job. I spoke to your office; they said that that was fine; they have been impressed with how hard you have been working. I have not seen you that much whilst here in Morocco, and I wanted to bring you to the most beautiful part of it. " I finished awesomely. "Barney… I can't believe that you did this. What are we going to do anyway, relax by the pool, go for hikes into the Sahara…"

"We are going to do that, but first…. put on your helmet Sherbocksy we are going to go rally driving. The cars pulled up and I jumped into one. I saw her expression and I was puzzled. "What's up? Is anything wrong? " Is asked.

"This is the… COOLEST thing you have ever done Stinson. I bet you 20 bucks that I'm going to beat you."

"Challenge accepted." I responded smoothly.

The race itself was very intense. There were crashes everywhere, every single person was driving very aggressively, but the leaders were far ahead. Robin and I were fighting for 5th place. The Sahara desert glistened in the afternoon sun, whilst our tires dug into the sand. Robin rammed into my car from the side, trying to put me off balance and make a mistake, I would not let that happen, I pulled into 5th gear as I pulled ahead of Robin before slowing down for a steep turn further ahead. I could see the finish line in the distance. The crowd was cheering us on. The winners were already finished and were yelling too, there hands in the air. Robin tried to overtake me around the outside. I had the inside lane, cutting her off. My heart was thumping in my chest as I looked in the wing mirror to see that Robin was 10 meters behind. I was already celebrating when I turned the last corner and entered the final straight. But then, suddenly, Robin took out my tire, making me spin around and Robin overtook me and finished in 5th place. I turned around quickly, before ramming another guy off in the final 50 meters and taking 6th place. I went up to Robin afterwards and kissed her. That night we had the fiercest sex of our lives. While you, Ted were banging Tracy here in your crummy apartment I was banging my wife in the Sahara desert, you jealous?"

"Barney are you finished yet?" I asked him.

"The story is not finished. So, the following day was one of the best of my entire life, well except from the time I reached the 200th women mark, or when I achieved the perfect week, but you get my idea. We had a hike in the Sahara desert and we hung out at the pool. We also did tennis and the rally racing again, Robin won again, this time she came 2nd overall and I came 4th, and we were sad to go back to the apartment. Robin went straight back to work, working non-stop, travelling all of the time, which meant that we did not have that much time for each other anymore. I went to meet you guys a month after this, because, I did not want to admit this to Robin, but I really missed New York, the fortress of Barnitude, McLaren's, you guys I just wanted to see you. You were in that part of the relationship, 5 months in, where you get really comfortable with each other, but you still can't keep your hands off with each other. Trust me I remember. We were talking together, and then you decided to just start making out because Ted said he would get the next round. I mean what? It's not like I was jealous or anything how you two were getting along so great.

I stayed in New York for a month, and Robin stayed for a week, because she wanted to see how you two were doing, (he pointed at us) but she didn't stay long. I left with her after she said that she was going back to Japan for a couple of months, and I took the long plane journey with her to Tokyo, got to the apartment and had some great-

"Barney I think that that is enough. Ted, how about you continue, your much more interesting story. " Tracy said sweetly, smiling at me.

"Ok, we continue."


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to start off by saying sorry for posting Chapter 7 twice. My exams are coming up very soon, so I most likely will only post once or twice over the next week. Thanks and review to help me improve the series!

After I met your mother part 1

Chapter VIII

Thanksgiving was quickly approaching which was on the 28th of November 2013. Lily had called me a couple of days ago, asking whether or not I'll like to go to Italy for thanksgiving. I responded yes, as the group had thanksgiving with each other for the past few years, and it was starting to become a tradition. They also said that they would like to invite Tracy, but she couldn't go because she was spending it with her family back in Washington. Robin and Barney said that they could go, because Robin was planning to go to Milan with worldwide news the week before, but she asked her boss if she could stay in Italy a bit longer and have thanksgiving with us.

The weeks coming up to thanksgiving went by very quickly. I had so much going on. Work was getting more and more intense, before the exams a few weeks before Christmas. Also, I saw Tracy every few days, and at that time, I was really considering to ask her if she wanted to move in with me. Tracy was perfect for me in every way. Even more so than Robin. We had the same sense of humour, and we both liked and disliked similar things. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

" Ted, this is getting boring. Just get to the point." Barney told me, "Just go forward a bit to thanksgiving."

"This is my story, and I'll tell it the way I want to." I told him sternly. "Meanwhile, moving forward."

It was the night before going to Italy, and I was with Tracy in the burger shop with the red and green neon sign, and we were talking about the time when we went searching for this place, which soon afterwards branched out into many restaurants, a few years ago. "This is it." Marshall said, me telling the story.

"This burger is soooo nice it is unreal." Tracy said, inhaling her burger.

"I know right. I don't know what I'll do with out you." I told the burger with a straight face.

Tracy laughed. She then started singing to the burger, and even though she still tells me that I'm just flattering even today she is amazing. I don't know why she didn't do the vocals for her band, because her voice is breathtaking. At the end of the date we said goodbye. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a week then. Have fun in Washington. I love you so much." I told her truthfully.

"Ted, I love you so damn much I know that it is only a week, but we have been together so much over the last six months. I'm going to miss you." She told me.

We closed in for a kiss, which lasted a few minutes.

"Bye then, I'm going to catch this cab. " I told her before stepping into the cab and waving to her.

That night I took it easy because I would have to get up at 5:00AM the following morning to go to the airport.

The following morning I woke up, and headed straight to the airport. I felt relatively alone, sitting by myself before boarding. I had got used to Tracy's company over the last six months and I missed her sitting beside me. The flight was long, and I arrived at 4pm, the first to arrive, at Lily's and Marshalls in Italy. I knocked onto their very nice apartment, and around a very attractive area, people were sitting outside a nearby coffee shop and people were walking their dogs, a very relaxing area, very unlike New York. They greeted me warmly, "Ted, It's so great to see you, you're the first to arrive. Barney and Robin are scheduled to arrive in 1 hour. So, Ted, "Lily started as we sat down on a couch a few minutes later," how is it going in New York, and how's Tracy?" Lily asked casually.

"She's doing great. Her first book, which is going to come out just before Christmas has gone down extremely well with the press. They love the book; they say that it is a revelation, which it is. " I continued, " I've read it; it really changes my mindset about poverty and how it is so important to help. She can't be here unfortunately as she is with her family. " I told them. "So how are you guys doing, I guess that you must love living here. It is so great, it is so peaceful and carefree, and it is so different to New York."

"It has been amazing." Lily told me. "The neighbours are all very friendly, and there is another American couple just down the street, so we have been to brunch with them a couple of times. My job is going so great right now. I never suspected that it was going to go so well." Lily told me.

Marshall continued, "We are going to have to take you guys around Rome. We have done pretty much all of the sightseeing in Rome like the Coliseum and the Pantheon, and all that you should definitely see it. We have not spent that much time in Europe, really for 10 years, so it has been good to have a change. "

"Uhh… when do you get back again?" I asked.

" Mid- March." Marshall told me.

The conversation went on, about the past, about the present and about Tracy. Marshall and Lily were very keen of Tracy, as Lily sometimes called Tracy to see how she was doing, and they also asked her to Italy for thanksgiving. I know that they would not admit this, but they were losing Robin and Barney to Robin's job. They tried to keep in touch but Robin was so busy all of the time, they couldn't. It was sad, and things were changing in our little group.

Sorry about the short and rushed chapter today. I'm really busy at the moment, with exams and that sort of stuff so my content won't be as consistent or as good as it should be.

Please leave a review to help me make the story develop.

NAVY048


	9. Chapter 9

After I met your mother Part 1

Chapter IX

There was a sudden knock on the door, which Lily immediately stood up to open. There was no one outside of the door, until Robin and Barney jumped out, and scared Lily, as she gave a little shriek. "It's so great to finally see you guys. " Lily said after she had gotten over her own shock. "So how have you been doing? " She continued.

Robin went into a detailed account of her travelling and her job to Lily, while Marshall went to get a beer for the three of us. "Woompus."(Sorry if I got that wrong, but there was a guy who owned a brewery in one of the episodes.) Marshall said dreamily, taking a long drink. "It never gets old."

"They serve this beer in McLaren's now." I told them.

"Really, how long ago did that start?" Barney asked, intrigued.

"Um… about 3 weeks ago. Marshall your killing us, take of the hat." I told him finally.

Marshall was fond of this hat, which he had had for several years at that point, and he went through stages of wearing it constantly. I whispered to Barney," We are going to have an intervention for Marshall and that stupid hat."

"Yeah we should, that hat looks so- stupid." Barney said matter-of-factly.

"Wait. You guys don't like the hat. This hat is amazing in every single way. I don't understand how someone could dislike this, I can take it off whenever I want, and it goes well with everything." Marshall tried to convince the two of us, but we stayed with the same expression the entire time." Fine then, you win."

The day went quickly, as Marshall and Lily showed us around Rome. Firstly, the coliseum, and then we went to this restaurant, which was absolutely incredible, but it was a huge amount, so we all had to chip in for the triple digit sum.

After the restaurant we went to a nearby American bar, which we stayed into the early hours of the morning.

We got back at 3 in the morning and were all very drunk. Sleep came easily, but I was very confused to find that I was on Marshall and Lily's roof. "Guys, I said drunkly, how did I get up here." I asked staggering a little. The four of them were watching me from the window, and I could see Barney recording me as I danced on the rooftop, to the song Born in the USA.

After twenty minutes more on the roof making a fool of myself, they let me down, and I heard Barney say, "I'm going to send this to Tracy, she will find this hilarious."

"Fine do it, you just to chicken to send it." I told him.

Barney showed to me _video delivered to Tracy McConnell._ "Oh." I hope her parents don't see that. I haven't met her parents yet.

"Well too bad Teddy boy it's already done." Barney told me cheekily.

That day it was thanksgiving, and Lily was working incredibly hard to get everything ready in time, while the four of us watched the Vikings play against the Bears. It was a very exciting game, and none of us got that Lily was trying to hint at us to mash the potatoes.

We ended up having lunch at 2, because Lily took too long to make the food. We had run out of things to talk about over the last two days, but Lily broke the awkward silence of Cutlery against plates asking, "Ted, have you heard from Tracy?"

"Yeah, her flight was delayed for a few hours but she arrived safely. She is at her parent's house with her brothers. She has not seen her mother and father for a couple of years because of the big fight they had a few years ago, about Tracy leaving for New York and all that. So I think she found that very stressful beforehand." I replied.

"Lily, this is the bomb." Barney told her, waving a peace of Turkey around on his fork. "I swear this is better than last years thanksgiving." Barney told her." Don't get me wrong, that was good," Barney continued when he saw Lily's facial expression of anger, " but this is great, you put something in it to taste better?"

"No." Lily replied.

There was another awkward silence for a few minutes as someone tried to think of something to say. Robin broke the ice by asking Lily; " how far through the pregnancy are you now."

"She is 7 months now. Nearly there!" Marshall said excitingly. "Robin are you going to stay in New York for a bit or are you moving somewhere else now." Marshall asked Robin curiously.

"I am going to be in New York for the next couple months until Christmas and then I am going to see my folks in Canada. Barney agreed to go too. What are you guys doing for Christmas?" She asked the three of us.

"Well we are going to Minnesota to his brothers house in ." Lily told her, "Ted have you decided what you are doing yet?"

"I don't know yet. I might spend it with Tracy and her family, possibly. But I could go to my Mum's. I don't know."

That was the end of the conversation for that Thanksgiving; we posed for pictures for the memories in the future.

We went to the American bar that evening, but did not get too drunk because Robin, Barney and I were all taking the same flight back to New York at 10:00AM the following morning at the airport. We said our sad goodbyes the following morning. As they dropped us off at the airport. "I will see you guys… In mid-march." I told Lily and Marshall.

"That is a long time." Marshall said, "Well, take care of yourself and I hope everything goes well between you and Tracy, she's perfect for you Ted. Never let her go."

We walked through check-in and Marshall and Lily's waves were growing further and further away.


	10. Chapter 10

After I met your mother Part 1

Chapter X

_2016_

'Hahahaha. I remember that, it was hilarious, you were so wasted." Barney said chuckling."

"I got that video all right, thank god my parents did not see you in that video, they would have thought that you were some drunk." Tracy said thankfully.

Marshall poked his head around the corner, and told us," Lily is doing very well, but it looks like that It is going to be a few more hours yet." Marshall informed us.

"So that means that I can continue with my story with how I got here then." I said excitingly. Barney groaned.

"Tell Lily to hurry up from me, I don't want to here Ted's stupid story for that much longer.

"We continue!" I announced.

_2013_

"New York had not changed at all over the last 3 days I was away in Rome for thanksgiving. It was 11:00PM and the city was still alive, the buzz of the city vibrating around you, lights shining from all different directions. I could hear people yelling from outside of their cars, at you, car horns peeping and the sound of a flourishing city late at night.

The next few weeks were relatively normal for me. I saw Tracy the day after she had returned from Washington DC, and she was tired out from spending thanksgiving with her family, but we saw that film _12 years a slave _which blew my mind away. Tracy told me that she was going to spend Christmas with her family, which I encouraged and asked her something very important.

"Umm… Tracy I was wondering if um…" I stuttered.

"Spit it our Mosby." Tracy said giggling.

"Do you want to move in with me?" I asked her.

"Yes, I would love to, oh I can't wait!" Tracy exclaimed and threw her arms around me.

That night we had some amazing sex, one of our best ever even to-"

" TED JUST GETS TO THE POINT!" Barney yelled.

"Ok, Ok, well Tracy moved in a few days later, and I took the day off work. She was more frisk-"

"TED!" Barney and Tracy yelled.

Well, ok that period of time between Thanksgivings was one of the happiest sections I have been ever. I would be woken to the smell of breakfast every day, then I would say goodbye to Tracy and head off to work, which I was enjoying hugely at this point of time, the students loved me. I would then return home and most days would go off and meet Barney at McLaren's because Robin was busy working, as she had just got a job promotion, and would wait for Tracy to join us. One day in early December Barney told me when Tracy was getting the next round, "Ted, you better not let go of that girl, ever. You hear me, EVER. She is perfect for you and she is a great part of the gang now."

"Barney don't worry I won't. Everything is going great between us. How are you and Robin doing at the moment?" I responded.

"We're doing great, great great. "

Nights like these came and went, the same routine every night when we met Louis on the way home. "Louis. What are you doing here?" Tracy asked as he bumped into us. "Tracy, we did not end the way that was right, I just want to tell you that these last few months have been horrible without you, and I want you back." He finished.

"Hi, I'm Ted Mosby. " I said awkwardly, shaking his hand.

"Tracy who is this guy." Louis asked her.

"He is Ted, he's my boyfriend, we have been going out for 8 months and I live with him now."

"Oh." He responded, and went up and touched her shoulder.

I stepped between him and Tracy and said, "Get your hand off of her. " I said angrily. Louis pushed me and said, "Dude, this is not your problem. I love her."

"Well, I think it is my problem, because I love her and she is loving with me."

"Well I think we do have a problem then, don't we." Louis responded.

I don't remember much about the fight, I put a few good hits in, but soon everything went black.

Sorry about the short chapter guys, i have just been really busy at the moment but I'll try and update again soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not uploading for about a week guys, I have been incredibly busy and have struggled to find the time to write. In a few weeks however I will be posting much more often.

After I met your mother

Chapter XI

"I woke up instantly afterwards, with a throbbing headache and a strong, blinding light erupting in front of me. "Huh, uhh… what is going on?" I asked as I sat up, and realised that I was struggling to talk as I sat up.

"You got in a fight. Teddy boy, my man you had a fight. So how are you feeling, was it exhilarating, well I know obviously as I am a colossal bad boy." Barney listed.

"Barney the closest you have gotten to being in a fight was when I punched you punched yourself in the face. And by the way, I did not enjoy it, it was stupid and I don't know what happened. " I told him, tired.

"He kicked your ass, that's what." Barney fired. "This random taxi driver saw it and tackled Louis to the ground as he had knocked you out cold. "

"Where's Tracy?" I asked him, interested in where she was.

"She was here all of this morning, but she had to go to work, so that was what she did. " Barney informed me.

"What has happened to Louis?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing all he did was that he punched you in the face, Ted grow up." He said matter of factly.

"Not if he is in prison you idiot, what happened between him and Tracy?" I asked eagerly.

"No need to worry bro, she slapped him real good, I played a guy who was at the scene to vine the slap as a slap cam vine, and it has now gone Viral."

"I didn't really need to know that last bit… But ok." I said.

So, Barney and me caught up from when we had seen each other a few days before. Barney had got a new job, something that he could do at the same time and also do his blog at the same time, which he was enjoying. He told me truthfully that he thought that Robin was turning into a workaholic, as she worked late nearly every night. It was early December at this point, and I asked Barney what he was doing over Christmas. He said that he was spending it with Robin's family up north in Canada, and he was looking forward to that. I did not know what I was going to do, as my dad had died a few months earlier, and I was still getting over it. In this situation I would have spent Christmas with him and his 35 year old girlfriend in Cleveland, so I decided right then to spend it with my Mum and Clint, as I had not really spoken to my mum in about a month.

I got out of the hospital a few hours later, and they gave me the thumbs up.

Work already knew that I was off work today as I was sick, which was not entirely true, but I spent the day watching Star Wars in Tracy's and my apartment. That evening, when we went out for dinner we decided that we should talk about what had happened with Louis. That is why I loved Tracy and I still do! (I finished when I got a frightening look from Tracy) we talked about this sort of stuff. In previous relationships like with Robin, we would never have talked about this, and it was great that we cared so much about each other that we both stimuloustainly decided that it was the right decision. "Ted, I never loved Louis. Sure, we went out for 3 years, but I didn't feel the sort of connection I feel with you. I am not going to go back to him." Tracy told me later that night.

I smiled then, the sort of smile, which you try and hide, to hide your delight, but I smiled fully at her, as I did not need to hide anything from her. That night is now a blur from my mind, of fancy food which we had gone for, but now, I don't know what the restaurant even served, all I remember from that night was that I was with Tracy, the woman that I loved and who understood me, where others did not understand me. She was my other half. I was never suspicious of her or Louis again.

Sorry guys for the short update but that is all that I have got for today. Leave a comment to help me improve, no flames please just give me some constructive criticism, which I could help, improves the series.

**NAVY048**


End file.
